


Le masque des horloges

by EllaCx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Historical RPF
Genre: Bletchley Park, Cryptography, England (Country), Gen, References to Alan Turing, Time Travel, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaCx/pseuds/EllaCx
Summary: 1941.Alors que la rancune s’étendait sur la scène internationale, l’Angleterre vibrait en première ligne. La seconde guerre mondiale avait épousseté sa cape, embourbant le monde dans sa traîne de conflits. Les services secrets grouillaient de mensonges.Le pendentif familial se balançait au bout des doigts de Stephania, rythmant son entorse aux lois magiques. Une tragédie au goût d’irréel. Elle n’était qu’une comédienne de plus, ajustant son masque de secrets sous les balles des codes ennemis.Le risque n’était pas si grand, à côté de l’orgueil.
Kudos: 1





	Le masque des horloges

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une nouvelle historique. Je me suis renseignée au maximum pour coller à la réalité, mais ne suis pas à l’abri d'erreurs. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à les signaler et je corrigerai.
> 
> Les personnages de Stephania, Henry Williamson et Laura Nolan sont OC, les autres ont réellement existé. Cependant, ne connaissant pas leur personnalité, je n'en ai écrit que ma vision personnelle. Les dialogues et réactions ne sont pas véridiques.
> 
> Évidemment, l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling et l'intrigue et la chronologie à l'Histoire. Un grand merci à Zaz pour le bêtatage.

_Imaginez. D’abord, la pénombre. Le monde plongé dans le noir, un noir imparfait. Des ombres floues se découpent, tremblantes sous la lueur verte de deux lampes lointaines, solitaires. Les rangs noyés dans un presque-silence curieux, une expectative impatiente. Imaginez les scènes qu’esquissent leurs esprits, les images sur leurs prunelles, les sourires qui attendent pour fleurir sur les lèvres. Devinez leurs suppositions, les quelques indices reliés quand l’écran se trouble. Des chuchotis parcourent la salle immobile, le souffle court, puis se taisent. Les yeux inattentifs sont rattrapés par l’intrigue qui débute. Les premiers sons crèvent le silence. Alors le voile se lève et le décor change, happé par une dimension imaginaire qui s’empare peu à peu du monde…_

Sous ses pieds, des pavés. À ses côtés, si proches qu’elle aurait pu les toucher en tendant les bras, des murs de pierre. Le même dans son dos. Des couleurs grises ternes, délavées par le temps, baignant dans la lumière froide qui perçait un ciel sans nuages. Une robe de velours bleu ondulait sur ses chevilles et pesait sur ses épaules. Atmosphère suspendue. Des rangées de fenêtres s’empilaient jusqu’aux cimes des habitations, les silhouettes de décombres inhabités se découpant sur leurs vitres poussiéreuses, barrées de bois pour certaines. Figées, comme l’air sec de l’hiver et le silence parfait dans toutes directions. Lieu inconnu.

L’étrangeté lui fit tourner la tête, cligner des yeux, et en une inspiration, les sons heurtèrent ses oreilles. Des roues contre la chaussée, des cris hélés et des claquements de métal qui l’éveillèrent. Sa main froissa le parchemin qu’elle glissa machinalement dans une poche de sa cape, et elle prit un pas en avant.

Londres surgit dans son champ de vision comme elle sortait de l’impasse, plus bruyante qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vue. Les passants en longs manteaux semblaient ralentis par leurs souliers vernis, les voitures aux toits ouverts et les coups de sifflet ; alors, ils parlaient fort pour compenser, lançaient leurs salutations par-delà la route, s’enquéraient à tout-va des nouvelles des uns, des autres. Elle ne connaissait guère cet aspect de la capitale, habituée aux panneaux colorés, aux routes bitumées et aux boutiques climatisées. Sa robe entravait ses mouvements et ses souliers rigides la faisaient souffrir à chaque pas. Elle regrettait ses jeans, mais au moins la sensation de son pendentif autour de son cou la rassurait-elle.

Un gamin en chemise et bretelles brandissait ses journaux à bout de bras, et elle lui échangea contre un penny les nouvelles alarmantes de ce onze janvier 1940, ne pouvant s’empêcher de ciller devant la date. L’effort de guerre en pleine première page, à qui elle n’accorda qu’un regard compréhensif, faisant défiler la liasse encrée. Le nom d’Ackerley, Stephania en tête des naissances du mois lui arracha un doux sourire. Le journal replié s’enfonça néanmoins dans la poche de sa cape auprès du fragment manuscrit et d’autres objets divers, après un court instant de flottement.

Elle ne s’était pas arrêtée de marcher, longeant les hautes bâtisses rectangulaires d’un pas fluide. Les rues tortueuses la virent avancer sans but, jusqu’à apparaître dans une petite rue excentrée. Au numéro quarante-deux était inscrit « chambres à louer ». Elle y entra avec lenteur. À la logeuse qui la reçut, elle loua pour un soir, en échanges de quelques autres pièces, une petite chambre, meublée simplement et coincée derrière une volée de marches craquantes, pour ressortir aussitôt, assurant qu’une nuit serait assez.

L’heure du thé la trouva contemplant une énigme affichée sur la façade d’un poste de police, sa tête dégagée offrant à la vue de tous ses cheveux cendrés maintenus en un chignon, son visage jeune et vif ainsi que ses yeux pétillants d’intelligence. Elle lisait un message codé, placardé bien en vue sur la vitre des hommes de loi, qui lui prit quelques minutes à déchiffrer. Alors, un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage et elle poussa la porte de l’office. La pièce sur laquelle elle donnait était étroite, spartiate, mais chauffée. Elle retira avec soulagement ses gants et dénoua son foulard pour s’avancer vers le réceptionniste.

Deux iris bruns se redressèrent instantanément pour la jauger quand elle donna la réponse indiquée par l’affiche. L’homme en uniforme se leva et la pria de le suivre, passant ainsi dans une pièce mitoyenne, puis près d’un bureau devant lequel elle dut attendre que son guide allât glisser quelques mots au chef de police. Après quoi elle entra, le réceptionniste refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle fut cueillie par des yeux bleus qui examinèrent son visage à toute vitesse, semblant vouloir lire en elle. Le commandant l’avait attendue debout, appuyé sur un bureau de chêne où s’étalaient diverses piles bancales. Un stylo reposait encore frais d’encre, près d’une feuille à demi couverte. Une fenêtre occupait le mur du fond, encadrée par deux rideaux verts, côtoyant une large bibliothèque d’angle emplie de dossiers épais. La lampe de sol qui lui faisait face était éteinte et le jour qui commençait à décliner traçait des ombres sur le parquet clair, la plus grande étant celle du policier, toujours debout, le regard brillant d’espoir et d’appréhension. 

\- Commandant Henry Williamson, ravi de vous rencontrer, fit-il, et cette amorce sonnait comme une prière de ne pas le décevoir.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Appelez-moi Stephania Benett, répondit-elle en serrant sa main veineuse.

Ils s’assirent, lui dans son siège noir, elle sur une chaise vernie.

\- Le lieutenant m’a rapporté que vous aviez résolu l’énigme en quelques minutes… Vous avez l’habitude de la cryptanalyse ?

\- J’ai toujours eu une passion pour les messages codés, éluda-t-elle. 

Ses doigts s’enroulèrent automatiquement autour de la médaille en argent accrochée à son cou. Ce geste arracha un sourire entendu à son interlocuteur qui en dévoila une similaire derrière le col de sa chemise. Seules les formes gravées différaient.

\- Madame Benett, avant d’aller plus loin, j’aimerais que vous remplissiez ceci. Vous avez douze minutes, mais je ne doute pas que vous ayez besoin de moins. 

Il lui tendit une page du Daily Telegraph sur laquelle s’étalaient plusieurs mots flêchés, ainsi qu’un crayon. L’expression de Stephania fut surprise, mais elle ne questionna pas l’air impassible de Henry Williamson et se plongea dans le problème. Certaines définitions étaient plus obscures que d’autres et lui parlèrent difficilement, mais finalement elle usa neuf minutes pour compléter les grilles. Ses réponses étaient exactes.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi ces énigmes ont été disséminées dans la ville ? demanda Williamson une fois le journal posé sur une pile menaçant de s’effondrer.

\- Un lien avec la guerre sans doute. Si les affiches n’avaient pas de liens avec le gouvernement, elles n’auraient pas été collées sur les postes de police. L’armée a peut-être besoin de crypter des messages… Ou d’en décrypter ?

Il la jaugea un instant de son regard bleu, pensif, avant de choisir ses mots avec précaution.

\- Vous êtes patriote, intelligente, et capable de casser des codes complexes. Évidemment, vous vous engagez au secret le plus total. Révéler une information vous condamnerait à la prison pour trahison.

\- Évidemment.

\- Vos suppositions sont justes. Les armées communiquent par messages codés, qui se doivent de résister aux meilleurs cryptanalystes. Les informations qu’ils contiennent ne doivent pas atteindre les oreilles de nos ennemis. Le gouvernement cherche des cryptologues rapides, efficaces, capables de percer les clés les plus complexes.

\- Et donc vous me proposez de travailler sur ces messages militaires.

\- C’est cela. Vous obtiendrez plus de détails si vous acceptez.

\- J’accepte, dit-elle, déterminée. 

Le commandant Williamson mit fin à l’entrevue et appela un taxi qui, sans qu’elle ne connût l’adresse de sa destination, la mena dans un centre de recherche en périphérie de Londres. Un officier s’assura de ses talents pour la logique et les mathématiques et vérifia minutieusement son identité et ses liens avec l’étranger. Sachant qu’elle approchait d’informations capitales, Stephania expliqua sans ciller que ses parents étaient médecins pour la Navy, qu’elle était la seconde et dernière fille de la famille Benett, plongée dans les sciences depuis son plus jeune âge par une aînée physicienne. Elle raconta ses études à Cambridge d’abord, son année passée en France chez un oncle et sur les traces de Poincaré, son retour juste récent. Elle s’engagea à nouveau, devant de hauts membres de l’armée, à ne rien révéler de ce qu’elle apprendrait, accepta la menace de peine pour trahison qui fut réitérée. À demi-mot, elle comprit que le commandant Williamson savait très peu de ce à quoi elle s’engageait et lui avait dit encore moins. Finalement, une lieutenante la raccompagna chez elle, non sans qu’elle eût échangé son adresse contre la promesse que l’on viendrait la chercher le lendemain matin et la consigne de préparer ses bagages.

Alors qu’elle gravissait les marches exiguës qui menaient à sa chambre, sa logeuse grommela que l’heure était indécente, mais elle n’y prêta l’attention nécessaire que pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Elle s’effondra sur son lit, sa petite malle allongée près de la porte, la nuit profonde couvrant le ciel derrière sa fenêtre étroite. Un geste lui suffit à se mettre en pyjama et elle s’endormit.

À huit heures le lendemain, elle s’était réveillée, habillée, avait salué sa logeuse, grimpé dans la voiture attendant devant la porte, s’était étonnée de n’y voir personne d’autre qu’un chauffeur silencieux et avait entrepris d’observer le paysage défiler à travers la vitre comme elle s’éloignait vers le Nord-ouest.

Les roues crissèrent sur une allée de pierre bordant un petit manoir aux fenêtres nombreuses, tout en arches et pierre brune. Le conducteur s’arrêta et elle mit pied à terre. Un homme en civil, le visage fermé, la guida dans une pièce à l’écart du bâtiment, où trois personnes également dépourvues de distinctions militaires les attendaient, assises à une simple table grise. Un épais document était posé devant eux.

\- Madame Benett, salua l’une d’entre elles en lui désignant la dernière place libre.

Elle se trouvait face à l’enveloppe et put donc en lire le titre qui s’étalait en lettres majuscules. 

\- Connaissez-vous les machines Enigma ? lui demanda-t-on justement.

\- J’ai entendu dire qu’elles étaient les meilleures machines de chiffrement, réputées incassables. Mais je n’en ai jamais eu entre les mains, dit Stephania, ses doigts pianotant sur sa jambe.

Cela parut satisfaire ses interlocuteurs qui lui expliquèrent alors que les armées allemandes s’étaient dotées de versions élaborées de ces machines, communiquant ainsi de hautes stratégies militaires par radio. Les combinaisons possibles, déjà nombreuses sur le modèle commercialisé, s’élevaient à plusieurs milliards de milliards - et les réglages changeaient chaque jour.

\- Des équipes polonaises et françaises ont réussi à déchiffrer certains messages dans les années trente, mais la complexification récente des mécanismes rend leurs méthodes inefficaces aujourd’hui, expliqua le blond à droite. Certains messages de la Heer et de la Luftwaffe ont pu être percés grâce à des erreurs de leur part, cependant la Kriegsmarine utilise un système Enigma qui nous résiste encore. Les Allemands changent les réglages d’Enigma tous les jours à minuit, nous devons donc être capables de trouver la clé en vingt-quatre heures.

Hochement de tête.

\- La cryptanalyse de l’Enigma navale occupe la hutte huit. La journée de travail se divise en tiers, de minuit à huit heures, de huit à seize heures, et de seize à minuit. Vous disposerez d’une demi-heure pour déjeuner et serez logée à proximité. Soyez prudente quant aux informations que vous donnez, même au coin de votre feu, même dans votre hutte.

Stephania acquiesça une nouvelle fois. La sécurité exigeait qu’elle n’eût pas encore toutes les informations ; le fonctionnement en détails d’Enigma et l’avancée des recherches lui seraient délivrés le lendemain, lorsqu’elle intégrerait l’équipe. Elle n’avait pas même appris les noms de ses interlocuteurs. L’un d’eux, pourtant, la conduisit vers une chambre située dans un bâtiment non loin des lieux de travail, de sorte qu’elle pouvait observer l’endroit depuis sa fenêtre.

Elle s’assit à son bureau, papier dans une main, crayon dans l’autre. Les rebondissements qui s’étaient enfilés depuis la veille fourmillaient à outrance dans son esprit. Elle fit glisser la mine sur la feuille, délicatement, laissant le temps à chaque évènement d’être assimilé. Sa tête en ressortit allégée. Si ses idées nageaient toujours dans une hâte mêlée de risque, elle pouvait désormais prendre de la distance, les trier et en mesurer l’ampleur. Assez pour réaliser, quand elle contempla la page couverte d’écriture, que quiconque tomberait sur ses mots mettrait en péril son injonction au secret.

Le plus sage aurait sans doute été de la détruire. Mais elle se refusait à réduire ses pensées en cendres, aussi compromettantes fussent-elles. 

\- Invisibilis, murmura-t-elle en passant sa main au-dessus des lettres, qui disparurent peu à peu. 

La feuille se retrouva vierge, semblant n’avoir jamais été lézardée de carbone ; et la plupart des pupilles qui tomberaient dessus la verraient ainsi, en effet. Stephania ne s’y trompait pas. Une contre-formule, et le texte réapparaîtrait. Cependant, personne ne pourrait lire ses pensées.

Elle glissa l’objet transfiguré dans un tiroir et se décida finalement à dormir, apaisée.

~

La grande aiguille était à deux tac d’atteindre le douze lorsque qu’elle entra dans la hutte huit, le lendemain matin. Un couloir étroit, dont les planches longilignes branlaient sous ses pas, l’accueillit par ses grincements. De longs murs blancs s’étendaient au loin, mouchetés de portes vertes d’où perçaient des cliquètements rappelant des machines à écrire. Les membres fatigués du premier tiers en surgissaient à mesure qu’ils se faisaient relever. La brune patienta en détaillant les va-et-vient. Elle devait retrouver un coéquipier à cet endroit, qui l’initierait à la routine du baraquement, et qui était vraisemblablement en retard. Les dernières portes se refermèrent, assourdissant les bruits de clavier, achevant le ballet du second tiers. Huit heures cinq et Stephania s’adossa à la paroi en préfabriqué, laissant ses yeux se perdre dans la peinture du plafond.

Enfin, la porte s’ouvrit sur un homme essoufflé, un petit nuage vaporeux jaillissant d’entre ses lèvres comme il s’arrêtait pour reprendre sa respiration. Il était vêtu d’un long manteau noir, d’un pantalon et d’un pull épais et chinés. Ses cheveux coupés courts, plaqués sur le côté, disparaissaient sous un chapeau assorti et une barbe rousse lui mangeait le visage.

\- Madame Benett, excusez mon retard, les bus difficiles à attraper à Newport Pagnell, haleta-t-il en entrant tout à fait dans la hutte et claquant précipitamment la porte.

Il retira ses gants et les glissa dans sa poche sous le regard circonspect de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis Hugh Foss, fit-il en lui tendant finalement une main froide qu’elle serra. Votre coéquipier pour les temps à venir. Notre bureau se trouve au fond du couloir.

Elle le suivit dans l’espace rectangulaire, captant des volées de conversations à mesure qu’ils passaient devant les portes closes. Finalement, il poussa un battant sur la gauche, juste avant l’angle du mur. Il débouchait sur une petite pièce, meublée de bureaux en bois sur lesquels se tenaient du matériel d’écriture et de très larges et fines feuilles percées. Un tableau à craie décorait un mur, à l’instar de fenêtres à carreaux. Des cryptanalystes s’affairaient de part et d’autre de la salle, concentrés, les traits tirés. Foss lança manteau et couvre-chef sur un dossier d’une chaise vide, et invita Stephania à faire de même sur un meuble voisin. Ils s’assirent dans un coin, parlant à mi-voix pour ne pas déranger les personnes travaillant.

\- Ici nous travaillons sur la méthode Banburismus, expliqua-t-il. Mise au point par le mathématicien Alan Turing, elle consiste à chercher des ressemblances entre deux messages cryptés de la Kriegsmarine. C’est-à-dire des groupes de lettres qui seraient identiques dans les deux messages. Lorsque les taux de ressemblance entre deux messages sont importants, on peut supposer que les rotors des Enigma utilisées se trouvaient dans la même position.

\- Les rotors ?

\- Les machines Enigma possèdent trois rotors, inscrits chacun de l’alphabet. Ils associent chaque lettre tapée par les Allemands à une autre. La difficulté est qu’à chaque tape le premier rotor se décale d’une position, lorsqu’il a fait un tour complet le second se décale, et ainsi de suite. De cette façon une même lettre peut être associée plusieurs autres différentes dans le même message.

\- Et comment savoir que les rotors se trouvaient dans la même position permet de décrypter un message ?

\- Une fois des correspondances entre messages trouvées, on peut reconstituer des chaînes de lettres. Par exemple, déduire que le A est à trois positions du H, le H à deux du L et le L à cinq du Y. On a alors une chaîne comme ceci, poursuivit-il en écrivant A--H-L----Y sur une feuille. On la compare ensuite à un alphabet. Il se trouve que les Enigma ont un défaut : une lettre ne peut pas être associée à elle-même. Donc si, en comparant la chaîne et l’alphabet, une lettre correspond à elle-même, on peut déduire l’ensemble des correspondances est fausses. De cette façon on limite grandement le nombre de possibilités d’associations avec plusieurs chaînes.

Il écrivit l’alphabet au-dessous de la chaîne, les A l’un au-dessus de l’autre, puis recopia le tout d’autre part en alignant le A avec le B.

\- Ici, on sait que le H ne peut pas correspondre au D, le L au F ou le Y au K, car les A sont alignés. Par contre, le H peut correspondre au E, le L au G et le Y au L. Il y a bien sûr d’autres possibles, que l’on élimine en comparant plusieurs chaînes. Les quelques possibilités restantes renseignent sur le rotor se trouvant à la fin du roulement. En effet, chaque rotor induit la rotation du suivant à un moment différent. Le point de rotation du rotor II se trouve au passage de la lettre E vers F. Or ce passage se trouve au milieu de la chaîne, ce ne peut donc pas être lui. Par contre, le rotor I provoque une rotation en passant de Q à R, qui est en dehors de la chaîne, donc possible.

\- Tout ça pour déduire le rotor en fin de roulement ?

\- La méthode est la même pour déduire le rotor en milieu de roulement. En fait, le principal problème est que les positions initiales des Enigma sont changées tous les jours. Autrement dit, nous avons vingt-quatre heures à chaque fois pour trouver la clef. Et que les machines possèdent en plus un tableau de connexions, réglé par les opérateurs allemands, permettant d’interchanger deux lettres.

\- Et donc vous avez réussi à décrypter des messages ? C’est possible en vingt-quatre heures ?

\- Non, aucun message naval n’a été déchiffré pour le moment. Ils sont aussi codés selon des tables de digrammes, donc on ne peut pas souvent en retrouver le sens. Les digrammes sont des groupes de lettres représentant un mot, précisa-t-il en voyant ses sourcils se froncer. Quant au temps, Alan Turing et Gordon Welchman travaillent sur une bombe, une machine qui pourrait tester toutes les possibilités en assez rapidement pour trouver la bonne clef. Nous cherchons les associations les plus probables pour les lui soumettre, les possibilités sont bien trop nombreuses pour qu’elle les teste toutes.

\- D’accord.

Stephania prit le temps d’assimiler toutes les informations, puis demanda :

\- Comment trouve-t-on les correspondances entre les messages ? Il doit y avoir beaucoup de lettres à comparer.

Hugh Foss sourit et attrapa l’une des grandes feuilles posées sur le bureau. Des lignes de lettres occupaient toute sa longueur, rangées en ordre ; rang de A au sommet, les Z à son pied. Un alignement de chiffres couronnait le tout. La planche se découpait en plusieurs colonnes, larges de dix signes chacune. Des trous la parsemaient, à l’emplacement de certaines lettres.

\- Ce sont des planches de Banbury. Nommées ainsi d’après la ville où elles sont imprimées. Les trous représentent les lettres contenues dans un message. Pour en comparer deux, nous superposons leurs planches correspondantes et les éclairons : la lumière passe là où deux trous s’ajustent, soit là où les messages présentent une correspondance.

\- Ça doit être particulièrement long, avança-t-elle, jugeant que la planche dépassait le mètre.

\- C’est pourquoi nous sommes plusieurs, et si concentrés !

Le quadragénaire estima alors qu’une demi-heure d’explications était assez et annonça le temps venu de travailler. Il prit le message attendant sur le bureau de sa coéquipière ainsi que la planche, dont les premières colonnes avaient été percées par les prédécesseurs. Stephania écouta attentivement ses derniers détails, puis se plongea dans le message allemand, lettre après lettre, trou après trou. Les signes semblaient s’enfiler aléatoirement tant ils étaient obscurs, et bientôt ils ne furent plus que des bâtonnets d’encre dansant devant les iris de la cryptanalyste. Imaginer un sens derrière les séquences s’avérait difficile, elle percevait seulement l’aura des stratégies militaires, des batailles.

Cela fait, elle réalisa en contemplant l’horloge murale que la matinée s’avançait sans qu’elle ne l’eût vue. Avec hâte, elle se tourna vers la pile de planches Banbury entreposée dans un coin, les interrogea profondément du regard. L’une atterrit dans ses mains et s’étala sur la boite lumineuse, par-dessus celle qu’elle venait de transcrire. Les raies blanchâtres jaillirent par plusieurs orifices, qu’elle dénombra. Il y avait une formule pour calculer l’indice de coïncidence… Elle griffonna quelques chiffres sur un brouillon, effectua une retenue.

\- J’ai une correspondance, lança-t-elle à Foss qui la regarda, incrédule.

~

Il était dix-neuf heures ce vingt-huit avril qui trouva Stephania assise confortablement dans un café, de larges poches bleuâtres s’étalant sous ses yeux, la mine néanmoins rayonnante et pleine d’énergie. Les hautes conversations et les voix éclatant de part et d’autre de la pièce ne semblaient pas plus embuer son esprit que les vapeurs d’alcool et des boissons chaudes qui enfumaient l’espace. Des tintements de verre jaillissaient par endroits comme leurs propriétaires trinquaient, particulièrement à cette table carrée, nichée contre une banquette en velours rouge, que les Banburistes accapareraient pour encore un moment.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais fortement ; félicitant Joan Clarke arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, narguant les Allemands, pestant contre la gueule de bois qui les empêchait de boire plus qu’un verre, remerciant la Royal Navy qui avait eu bon goût de se méfier de ce chalutier déguisé sous le nom de Polares et le pavillon hollandais, ou souriant simplement aux perspectives qui s’offraient à eux. Des collègues au fait de leur avancée venaient parfois lancer quelques mots gratifiants puis s’en repartaient, parce que la méfiance tenait toujours, malgré l’ambiance festive et les sourires ayant contaminé toutes les tables.

La jeune femme participait à demi, comme elle l’avait fait durant les trois mois suivants son intégration à l’équipe. Elle ouvrait grands ses yeux et ses oreilles plutôt que sa bouche, au contraire de certains de ses partenaires que l’engouement avait emportés. Les visages éparpillés dans le pub avaient tous un air familier pour les avoir croisés un jour dans Bletchley Park. Elle ne connaissait pas leurs noms mais pouvait leur attribuer une section – secrétariat, hutte 6, hutte 4, bloc D… La plupart étaient féminins. En fait, seuls les Banburistes, dont Clarke et elle étaient les seules femmes, étaient à majorité masculine. C’est que la plupart sont recrutées dans les services féminins de l’armée, tandis que les Banburistes se doivent d’être mathématiciens, et qu’une femme ne peut obtenir un diplôme complet en 1940, remarqua Stephania pour elle-même, son air impassible toujours plongé dans la contemplation de ses homologues. Clarke non plus n’avait pas de diplôme complet, mais ses capacités mathématiques avaient été repérées par personne d’autre que Gordon Welchman, professeur à Cambridge et cryptanalyste phare de la hutte six.

Un rire retentit à la table alors que Kendrick vantait les mérites d’Engelien pour avoir empaqueté et jeté à la mer le registre de l’opérateur Enigma – et entendre un nom allemand prononcé sans haine était suffisamment rare pour être noté.

Il en allait ainsi depuis le vingt-six, quand un messager anglais était entré en trombe dans la hutte huit, annonçant aux membres du second tiers que le chalutier Polares avait été coulé ; que le capitaine, dans sa hâte de préserver les communications allemandes, avait lancé à l’eau des documents secrets ; qu’un paquet avait été repêché par un officier de la Royal Navy et qu’il contenait les positionnements des rotors et des tableaux de connexions pour les vingt-trois et vingt-quatre avril, ainsi que, à leur plus grande joie, les textes bruts de certains messages du mois et l’explication permettant de déduire les positionnements des rotors de l’expéditeur à partir des trois premières lettres d’un message codé. Cette saisie avait confirmé les déductions d’Alan Turing et donné tout son sens au Banburisme. Il manquait les tablettes de digrammes pour que l’euphorie soit totale, mais les textes bruts avaient permis d’en reconstituer une partie dans les jours suivants. Finalement, cette prise avait cassé les messages du vingt-deux au vingt-sept – six jours de trafic dont trois par Clarke, dont la carrière de Banburiste promettait.

La conversation dériva sur une représentation de la chorale de Bletchley et Stephania se retint de décrocher complètement. Ses camarades étaient de bonne compagnie, mais pas au point de passer ses journées entières en leur présence, et ses nerfs commençaient à fatiguer de tant d’agitation. Une balade dans le parc, voilà ce qu’il lui fallait ; cependant son éducation la lui interdisait tant que le groupe n’avait pas quitté l’atmosphère confinée du lieu. Machinalement, ses doigts rencontrèrent la surface polie de son médaillon et s’entortillèrent dans la fine chaîne argentée, lui imprimant un léger balancement contre sa peau. La sensation était apaisante. Elle s’enfonça un peu plus dans le dossier matelassé.

\- Quel est ce signe sur votre collier Stephania ?

Hugh Foss, faisant fi du reste de la tablée, était tourné vers elle, le regard fixé sur le bijou. Son air curieux étudiait le symbole gravé qui se fondait dans la surface brillante, ainsi que les deux cercles concentriques qui tournaient autour de la médaille.

\- L’emblème de ma famille, répondit-elle étonnée par sa question soudaine. Ce pendentif est un héritage.

\- C’est un bel objet, admira-t-il. Les cercles ne sont pas plus épais que des fils entortillés, et pourtant on voit chaque détail des torsades. Les arabesques de la médaille sont si fines qu’on ne verrait pas qu’elles entourent la gravure… Que représente-t-elle ? ajouta-t-il en observant de plus près le motif central. On dirait ces lettres antiques que l’on trouve au musée de l’archéologie.

\- C’est une rune, fit-elle simplement, la tournant toujours entre ses doigts.

\- Vous avez une rune pour blason ? C’est peu commun ! 

\- C’est un symbole de savoir, expliqua Stephania. L’alphabet runique est difficile à maîtriser, mais quand on en fait l’effort, de nombreux textes anciens deviennent accessibles.

\- Vous pouvez les lire ? questionna son interlocuteur dans un mélange de surprise et de respect.

\- Oui, je les connais depuis l’école.

\- Impressionnant ! Et… Il y a un oiseau sur le dos ?

\- Un aigle oui, répondit la brune ennuyée. Pour la vivacité.

\- L’animal de votre famille ?

\- Oui, fit-elle, ses doigts pianotant sur sa robe bleu pâle. 

\- C’est étonnant, dit-il enfin, ce pendentif est si délicat qu’il pourrait venir de la noblesse. Benett est un nom courant pourtant, pas celui d’un aristocrate.

\- Il me vient du côté de ma mère, acheva-t-elle avec fatigue. Une famille très ancienne et très traditionnelle.

\- Très ancienne et très traditionnelle ? rit-il. Vous avez le prénom de votre mère aussi ?

\- Celui de mon arrière-grand-mère en fait.

Assez ironiquement, Hugh Foss était le cryptanalyste de son équipe avec qui elle parlait le plus, mais aussi celui qu’elle supportait le moins. Son habitude de la questionner longuement sur des détails de son histoire lui donnait l’impression étouffante qu’il surveillait ses moindres gestes. Comme il était cependant apprécié de tous ses coéquipiers, et respecté pour ses travaux de 1927 qui auraient servi à Dilly Knox pour briser l’Enigma italienne, elle cachait ses doutes derrière une façade polie. 

Il lui adressa un sourire crispé. 

Une petite horloge en fer mat posée sur le comptoir du bar sonna vingt-heures. Stephania saisit l’occasion de bâiller et de prétexter une sieste avant de prendre le tiers de minuit, pour saluer la tablée et sortir de la salle surchauffée.

Dehors, enfin, ses pieds heurtant les graviers, elle put desserrer sa main du pendentif d’argent.

~

Vingt-deux heures. Vingt-deux heures, vingt-deux heures, vingt-deux heures. Stephania ne cessait de lancer des coups d’œil à l’horloge, le pli entre ses sourcils s’approfondissant à mesure que les aiguilles se rapprochaient du douze. Des calculs s’alignaient sous ses doigts surchargés, les feuilles s’empilaient sur un coin du bureau. Deux heures avant la fin du tiers, deux heures avant que les réglages d’Enigma ne changent à nouveau, et les messages demeuraient cryptés, les codes inébranlables, les secrets allemands inaccessibles. Stephania avait l’impression que la Kriegsmarine se jouait d’elle, narguait la hutte qui planchait inlassablement sur les suites de lettres, agrippée à l’espoir de les déchiffrer un jour. Les visages de ses pairs, à son instar, se tordaient devant la complexité de la tache ; les résolutions farouches pouvaient se lire sur les lunettes remontées sans cesse, les yeux plissés, les joues crispées et les lèvres pincées jusqu’à y voir des traces de dents. Même le paysage poétique des feuilles rougeoyantes encadré par la fenêtre ne pouvait détendre les épaules oppressées par le silence opaque du baraquement.

Son prédécesseur avait laissé à la brune des pistes de correspondances, des lignes de calculs et des annotations indiquant que les essais de la bombe avaient été infructueux. À la pile déjà conséquente de planches Banbury, Stephania en avait ajouté de nouvelles éparpillées sur la surface en bois ; et si les similitudes se dressaient outrageusement sous les doigts de la cryptanalyste, les positions des rotors restaient hors de portée. Et c’était frustrant de savoir qu’une machine pouvait tenir en respect les meilleurs mathématiciens d’Angleterre pendant tant de temps.

Un brusque raclement de chaise fit sursauter toute la salle comme Hugh Foss se levait précipitamment et bondissait dans le couloir. Le claquement de porte fut accueilli par des regards interrogateurs entre ses coéquipiers, qui retournèrent cependant à leurs travaux sans se questionner. Stephania lutta pour faire abstraction des éclats de voix chez les traducteurs puis dans l’office de Turing – éclats de voix excités, incrédules, accompagnés de bruits de course. Une chaîne, elle devait trouver une chaîne.

Un Foss au large sourire aux côtés d’un Turing pétillant réapparut plus tard, en grand bruit, chez les Banburistes, et le semblant de concentration fut brisé en même temps que la page du calendrier notée « novembre » était secouée par le courant d‘air ainsi créé.

\- On en a un, lança le quadragénaire. On a la signification d’un message.

Une longue seconde s’étira dans le cabinet boisé, emprisonna tous ses occupants dans une bulle d’immobilité stupéfaite. Stephania sentit son souffle se bloquer un instant sous le poids de la nouvelle. En avait-il vraiment déchiffré un ? Le code allemand était-il brisé ? Les réglages d’Enigma et les digrammes ?

\- Il est entièrement reconstitué ? s’assura une voix dont elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier le propriétaire, toute concentrée sur le groupe grandissant sur le seuil. En anglais ?

\- Oui, et le ton était légèrement plus haut qu’à son habitude. C’est celui du huit mai, donc on ne peut rien en tirer, mais il a été déchiffré entièrement.

La bulle explosa en une myriade de sourires, d’exclamations enjouées. Des poignées de mains fières vinrent féliciter le cryptanalyste japonais, des tapes amicales sur ses épaules. Une vague d’allégresse envahit la vingtenaire qui fut ravie d’entendre Turing déclarer que désormais, la méthode Banburismus était efficace même sans intercepter d’indices aux Allemands… Les longs mois de réflexion et de calculs inaboutis prenaient finalement sens pour la hutte huit. Les idées de leur responsable étaient vérifiées. Banburismus fonctionnait. Un large sourire déchira son visage alors que ces paroles soyeuses s’imprimaient en elle, la date du huit mai marquée à l’encre indélébile. Ils y étaient parvenus ; la scène était réelle malgré ses allures de rêve. La tension disparue, son corps lui paraissait flotter librement, les exclamations couvrant les craquements des planches sous les déplacements des membres de l’équipe. Elle serra à son tour la main de son coéquipier dont les yeux emplis de paillettes indiquaient une euphorie semblable à la sienne.

\- Vous n’êtes pas la seule à pouvoir lire au travers des secrets, lui souffla Hugh Foss lorsqu’il lâcha sa main.

L’incongruité de ses mots, le ton fier qu’il employait, la douchèrent. Elle le fixa un temps, incapable d’une autre réaction tant le contraste était fort entre la joie et… cela.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Le mot rune, en gallois, signifie « secret » … Et j’ai lu un secret allemand, expliqua-t-il à son oreille.

Stephania lui lança un regard circonspect. Pourquoi lui rappelait-il cette discussion qu’ils avaient eue six mois auparavant ? Pourquoi même s’était-il renseigné ? Elle ne put néanmoins l’interroger plus en avant car Turing, en bon directeur, les rappelait au travail : un message était un pas de géant, mais les liaisons de l’Axe n’étaient pas encore tombées. Ragaillardie par la nouvelle, l’équipe se dispersa entre les bureaux en quelques secondes ; refroidie par les paroles de son ex-tuteur, la jeune femme balançait entre le transport de l’évènement et la méfiance à l’égard du roux. Focaliser son esprit s’avéra plus complexe qu’il ne l’aurait dû ; elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressasser les paroles brèves qu’ils venaient d’échanger et de se remémorer ses questions d’avril. L’attention de Foss était anormalement fixée sur elle et la mettait mal à l’aise.

Elle secoua la tête, espérant ordonner ses idées. Foss ou pas, la priorité était Enigma. La guerre n’attendrait pas qu’elle résolût ses soupçons - comme le soulignèrent les coups de vingt-trois heures résonnant par-dessus les envolées de feuilles roussies. Elle était là pour contrer les Allemands, uniquement les Allemands. Le Japonais se trouvait dans le même cas, elle ne devait l’oublier.

~

\- Hugh Alexander intégrera la hutte dès lundi, grésillait la voix d’Alan Turing à travers le combiné. Il faudrait que vous soyez à Bletchley pour quatorze heures, car j’aimerais lui présenter l’équipe avant qu’il ne travaille officiellement avec nous. Il sera directeur adjoint, je voudrais que l’entente passe bien.

Stephania opina et raccrocha le téléphone. Puis elle se retourna vers son lit désordonné, l’air calme qu’elle avait eu avec Turing se dissolvant dans le chaos des notes éparpillées. Un labyrinthe de feuilles cachait la couverture froissée, la plupart raturées, lézardées d’encre ou de crayon qui s’étalait en colonnes suivant ses calculs et s’achevaient souvent en traits vifs, rageurs, comme les résultats étaient inférieurs à l’indice de deux planches en correspondance.

La jeune femme n’avait pas pris les planches avec elle, évidemment ; elle les avait laissées aux soins de ses coéquipiers du second tiers, après être rentrée épuisée et l’esprit brumeux vers neuf heures ce matin-là. Depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée de sa courte et diurne nuit, elle avait renversé ses brouillons et plongé parmi eux, en proie à la frénésie impétueuse d’une mathématicienne obsédée par la victoire de sa patrie. Baissant les yeux, elle remarqua que son haut de pyjama, qu’elle n’avait pas jugé indispensable d’échanger contre une tenue de ville, était taché de noir. Son stylo plume gisait, gueule béante, sur le tissu de coton, tombé là en dépit de toute trace indélébile après l’appel de son supérieur.

Se hâtant, elle rangea du mieux qu’elle put le pandémonium en piles rectangulaires qu’elle transporta sur le bureau. Elle jeta au sommet de l’une d’elle le stylo rebouché et défroissa les draps d’un coup de main. Elle se vêtit sans ralentir d’une de ces robes dont elle avait l’habitude, agrémentée d’une veste et de bottines la protégeant de ce mars 1941 particulièrement venteux. Enfin elle sortit au pas de course – sa montre indiquait treize heures, elle devrait sacrifier son déjeuner à sa ponctualité.

\- Un taxi ! mandat-elle à l’accueil de la résidence.

Elle n’avait pas le temps d’attendre le bus.

Le trajet se passa entre les pluies brèves mais abondantes et les coups réguliers des iris sur les aiguilles.

Arrivée enfin, les billets lancés au chauffeur, elle se rua dégoulinante dans la salle de réunion du huitième baraquement. Large, coincée au fond du couloir, il s’exhalait de la pièce la chaleur d’une foule de corps pressés les uns contre les autres : les deux tiers des personnes travaillant sur l’Enigma navale y étaient regroupées, le troisième, toujours à sa tâche, était réparti entre les bureaux. La cryptanalyste avait dix minutes d’avance.

Deux hommes faisaient face au groupe, plongés dans une discussion qui les coupait du monde. Le premier, elle le reconnut aisément, avait les traits de la vingtaine tardive, mâchoire carrée, nez court et sourcils broussailleux d’Alan Turing. Le second avait le visage plus ciselé, supporté principalement par un menton allongé, des joues creuses et un nez droit. Son regard fixe débouchait sur un grand front où s’échouait une mèche de cheveux bruns, plaqués sur le côté, précurseurs d’une raie marquée. Ce portrait était connu pour avoir fait la une des journaux quelques années auparavant à l’occasion du championnat d’échec : Hugh Alexander, champion d’échec de Grande-Bretagne.

Il n’était pas le seul nouveau profil, loin de là. La hutte n’avait cessé d’embaucher au cours des mois précédents, suivant le ballet du personnel de Bletchley Park : des transferts d’une hutte vers une autre, de nouveaux employés, cryptanalystes, mathématiciens, linguistes, secrétaires, archivistes ou ingénieurs, issus de la société civile et pas seulement ; Stephania dénombrait plusieurs dizaines de têtes inconnues dans son entourage. Les Banburistes avaient été marqués par les arrivées de Sonia Bowring, Peter Twinn, Diana Streatfield ou Francis Bowe parmi d’autres, ainsi que le départ pour la hutte sept de Hugh Foss plus tôt dans le mois.

Lorsqu’ils ne furent plus qu’à cinq minutes du rendez-vous, Turing haussa la voix, s’attirant l’attention plurielle et massive de l’auditoire. Le directeur s’effaça après quelques mots et laissa Alexander s’introduire lui-même. L’homme de trente-deux ans travaillait depuis février 1940 à la hutte six, déchiffrant les messages des Armées allemandes de Terre et de l’Air, où il fut parmi les chefs de département. Il intégrait la hutte huit en tant que directeur adjoint pour renforcer à la fois l’attaque envers Enigma et l’administration – ce qui fit sourire la femme aux cheveux cendrés. Turing était un génie discret, brillant lorsqu’il s’agissait d’électromagnétique mais se montrant peu hors de son office malgré ses rapports cordiaux, voire amicaux, avec les membres de l’équipe. Alexander au contraire s’accommodait sans peine des yeux fixés sur lui et parlait avec aisance et charisme. Il savait s’adresser à la multitude, nota-t-elle, et ne tarderait de se faire apprécier de la hutte.

Le soleil était revenu lorsque le discours prit fin alors le groupe se disloqua sur les parterres d’herbe humide. Des conversations fleurirent autour du joueur d’échec, qui volait de son côté de personne en personne, les nouveaux noms bourdonnant à ses oreilles. 

\- Monsieur Alexander ! commença Stephania quand il arriva près d’elle. Je suis Stephania Benett, une Banburiste. Bienvenue parmi nous.

\- Seriez-vous la lectrice de runes, à tout hasard ? Je ne vous espionne pas madame, ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il rieur en voyant la face suspicieuse que son interlocutrice avait prise. Hugh Foss a été si étonné par ce talent qu’il m’en a fait part.

\- Vous connaissez Foss ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- C’est un bon ami.

L’air toujours jovial, il coupa court à la discussion et s’en fut cueillir d’autres présentations. Stephania le vit passer à proximité de Joan Clarke et Alan Turing discutant près d’un bosquet, pour aborder un visage inconnu parmi les linguistes. L’idée que les runes attiraient l’attention de manière tout à fait surprenante ne quittait pas son esprit. Elle n’était pas la seule à maitriser une langue ancienne dans le parc, pourtant : les hellénistes et latinistes étaient même nombreux parmi les universitaires. Sachant ses doutes vains, elle décida de les taire rejoignit Kendrick, assis sur un banc de pierre bordant le sentier, et se lança dans une discussion sur le décryptage – mais le sentiment était là.

~

La course contre la montre avait repris, une fois de plus. Derrière une porte verte à l’allure quelconque, l’atmosphère avait des relents de panique. De tous côtés du couloir, les machines s’affolaient dans un concert agressant de cliquetis ; les voix, elles, s’étaient tues, laissant les claviers parler pour leur angoisse. Des gouttes de sueur, avec lesquelles le temps estival n’avait rien à voir, perlaient sur les joues jusqu’à s’échouer sur les lattes de bois, battant la mesure discrètement, plus sûrement que les talons agités.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, une silhouette avait bondi de la chambre des cribs, serrant une feuille à s’en blanchir les phalanges, jusqu’au bureau de Hugh Alexander. Sa voix empressée avait babillé quelque chose à propos d’un extrait de texte brut intercepté, annonçant un navire attendu dans le nord de l’océan Atlantique – mais de quel navire, dans quel but, on l’ignore et il faut absolument savoir s’il s’agit d’une attaque ! Le crib avait laissé échapper quelques réglages d’Enigma bienvenus mais insuffisants, et toute l’équipe d’analyse s’acharnait à les compléter avant l’heure fatidique où ils deviendraient obsolètes. L’air tendu du directeur adjoint les pressait et leurs mains volaient de planche à crayon sans discontinuer.

Jamais Stephania n’avait travaillé si vite – et ce n’était pas peu dire. Elle avait troué d’innombrables lettres, enchaîné suppositions et calculs. Elle avait trouvé des correspondances, comme ses camarades. Entre les doigts de Turing, la bombe tournait. L’urgence tournoyait. Jamais la guerre n’avait été si palpable pour eux qui ne voyaient pas les roues crantées des canons, n’entendaient pas les vrombissements des avions d’assaut. La croix gammée n’avait pas percé les parois du baraquement mais avait déjà disséminé des pions dans l’Atlantique ; les tours anglaises jusqu’alors avaient veillé, elles n’allaient pas les regarder trancher la tête des leurs sans sommer la cavalerie, tout Bletchley Park se l’était promis.

La cryptanalyste s’autorisa à lever les yeux de ses recherches un instant, juste pour s’assurer que personne ne l’imitait : penchés sur leurs bureaux, ils ne pouvaient l’observer. Ses nerfs se crispèrent un peu plus. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit, mais elle était dangereuse. Si le moindre soupçon naissait, elle risquait le poids des regards et des lois des deux côtés de l’Angleterre – et du temps. Si elle ne tentait rien, elle risquait celui de sa conscience : parce qu’elle avait le pouvoir d’agir et que la situation était critique, elle se devait de tromper la discrétion.

Repoussant son cahier de notes, elle saisit l’imprimé du message allemand capté par les stations radios du parc. Elle enroula ses doigts autour, s’inclinant au-dessus du meuble de bois, jetant un dernier coup d’œil aux alentours.

« Legere traversus, énonça-t-elle clairement dans sa tête. »

Elle avait perfectionné cette formule des mois durant, dès que les Aparecium s’étaient révélés aussi infructueux que les Revelio. Les messages allemands étaient délicats. Ce n’était pas des écritures protégées de sortilèges, mais les rouages d’une machine et les fourberies de généraux. Elle ne connaissait pas d’enchantement lisant les mathématiques quand aucun esprit ne se cachait derrière. En inventer un, en milieu étranger de surcroît, hors du temps, était non seulement ardu mais aussi illégal. Le rendre informulé était s’enfermer dans sa chambre pour plus d’heures encore. Et dire que le commissaire l’avait trouvée patriote.

Des lettres apparurent progressivement entre les lignes du message chiffré dont il était aisé se rendre compte qu’elles formaient des mots. Un charme de traduction les rendit compréhensibles.

La sorcière soupira. Le sort fonctionnait. Ses prunelles dérivèrent sur les mots alors dans la langue de Shakespeare ; elle se figea. Un frisson glacé courut le long de son échine comme elle avançait dans sa lecture ; elle comprit le qui, le où, le quand. Fébrile, elle recopia le texte anglais sur une page à part, puis revint à l’allemand.

Fournir les données à Alexander comme cela attirerait de questions malvenues. Stephania devait reprendre l’analyse au début, cependant elle disposait d’un crib – d’une antisèche - qui lui assurait que les réglages d’Enigma seraient brisés ce jour-là. La tension redescendait sans qu’elle ne le montrât, pour ne pas attirer l’attention. La traduction fut dissimulée sous une planche Banbury, puis la femme aux cheveux cendrés retranscrit sur un brouillon le texte crypté et son équivalence brute. D’un mouvement de la main elle effaça toute trace de magie. Son crayon atterrit ensuite dans sa main pour danser sur le papier.

Reconstruire les chaînes avait perdu de sa complexité grâce à la longueur de son indice, et fut achevé dix minutes plus tard. Le rotor suivit logiquement. Le temps de répéter l’opération pour définir celui en milieu de roulement, la mathématicienne avait une hypothèse à soumettre à la bombe.

Malgré sa confiance en ses résultats, elle se composa une expression nerveuse pour sortir de la pièce. Des yeux la jaugèrent une fraction de seconde – les espoirs de ses coéquipiers reposaient à présent sur elle. D’un pas rapide, elle traversa le corridor et entra dans l’office de Turing.

Celui-ci était absorbé par une feuille noircie d’écriture, les traits tirés, la tête reposant dans une main. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, attendant un toussotement de la cryptanalyste pour réaliser qu’elle était entrée. La vingtenaire lui tendit ses notes sans s’embarrasser d’explications et put admirer la surprise prendre possession de lui. Il saisit le téléphone posé sur son bureau et composa, empressé, le numéro de la station où la bombe était entreposée dans la hutte une. À l’opérateur qui répondit, il débita les combinaisons trouvées par Stephania tandis qu’elle écoutait patiemment.

\- La bombe tourne, l’informa-t-il.

L’Anglaise acquiesça et tous deux attendirent sous les grésillements se dégageant du combiné, toujours décroché dans le poing du directeur. Après de longues minutes, une exclamation étouffée résonna.

\- Alors ? le pressa Turing, recollant l’appareil à son oreille.

\- Positif, monsieur, distingua la Stephania à travers le métal noir. Cette configuration peut correspondre au message crypté.

La voix lui décrivit en détails les placements des rotors et les branchements du tableau de connexion que la bombe avait déduits et qu’il prit sous la dictée. Retenant à peine un éclat, l’homme le remercia et tapa à toute vitesse le numéro du bureau des opérateurs Enigma. Il se situait pourtant dans la hutte, mais Turing économisa jusqu’au temps de trajet. Il leur annonça les réglages, les empressa de les essayer sur le message, raccrocha et alors seulement se décida à s’y rendre, Stephania sur les talons. Lorsqu’ils les rejoignirent, ils tapaient sur les claviers, recopiant minutieusement les lettres dénuées de sens du message crypté. Les lettres brutes correspondantes s’allumaient et un second opérateur les recopiait. Stephania les regarda faire, en retrait, sentant sa fébrilité croître à mesure que l’allemand prenait possession de la feuille. Elle en reconnaissait certains mots, bien que ne parlant pas la langue et ne pouvant comprendre le fouillis des digrammes qui s’étalaient.

Leur Enigma – leur équivalent anglais de la machine allemande, monté à l’envers pour le décryptage – était la première étape. Une fois le message décrypté en mains, le duo se hâta chez les linguistes qui avaient pour mission de transformer l’allemand incompréhensible en anglais courant.

Les deux Banburistes les observèrent se rassembler autour de la feuille, discutant le sens d’un mot ou d’un autre. Ils déposèrent sur une table un livre épais intitulé « K-Book » dont le contenu ne semblait lisible que pour eux. Les voyant faire défiler les pages en tous sens, Stephania comprit qu’il contenait la signification des fameuses abréviations. Quand le mot « météo » fut évoqué elle sut que les réglages d’Enigma étaient corrects – mais elle n’en montra rien, une fois de plus. Elle n’eut pas à patienter longtemps encore cependant : les discussions s’étaient éparpillées sur plusieurs dizaines de minutes, mais enfin le chef des linguistes tendait la traduction au directeur dont le visage s’éclaira.

\- Le Lauenburg, navire météo allemand, résuma l’homme en la parcourant des yeux, navigue au nord de l’Islande avec des informations à transmettre à la Kriegsmarine. Ça comprend des textes bruts et de nouveau digrammes pour la clé Dolphin… L’Amirauté savait déjà cela. Mais ah ! le message comprend ses positions exactes. Il faut appeler la Navy !

Dolphin était le surnom donné au code allemand utilisé pour l’Atlantique et les eaux anglaises. Il n’avait jamais été brisé. Un sourire s’empara des lèvres de Stephania qui pouvait finalement laisser percer sa joie. Alan Turing, dans un état similaire, l’enjoignit à aller prévenir ses coéquipiers qui cherchaient toujours les combinaisons du jour, tandis qu’il appelait la Royal Navy pour leur indiquer la position du bateau, au large de l’île Jan Mayen. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant vers la salle des Banburistes.

Son entrée fut remarquée. Les cryptanalystes, qui attendaient de connaître la raison de sa sortie précipitée, l’entourèrent de questions dès qu’elle poussa la porte. La joie ne fut pas longue à éclater ; après qu’elle eut expliqué la situation, des félicitations serrèrent sa main, poussèrent des exclamations soulagées et fières. Hugh Alexander, les yeux brillants, ne tarda pas à les rappeler à l‘ordre cependant, et ils se réinstallèrent à leurs bureaux dans une ambiance allégée.

La principale difficulté était écartée et les messages continuant d’arriver furent soumis aux opérateurs Enigma sans passer par eux. Le silence emplit de nouveau l’espace, serein, comme les Banburistes se focalisaient sur les messages des jours précédents, qui demeuraient illisibles mais intéressants pour l’armée. Le ballet des planches reprit sous l’éclairage des boites lumineuses et l’orchestre des horloges, un ton plus calme - mais malgré les interludes de calculs, les correspondances capricieuses tardaient à entrer en scène. Deux heures se succédèrent.

Stephania aurait pu réutiliser sa magie – elle savait à présent que le sortilège fonctionnait – seulement percer en une journée deux configurations d’Enigma attirerait des attentions suspicieuses : son coup d’éclat serait trop soudain, inexplicable pour elle qui ne s’était jamais montrée exceptionnelle – même Joan Clarke, connue pour être parmi les meilleures Banburistes, n’en avait jamais fait tant en huit heures. En arrivant, près d’un an et demi plus tôt, elle s’était adjointe à la discrétion, leitmotiv qui ne l’avait quittée depuis et qu’elle ne pouvait pas mettre à mal simplement parce que son esprit tremblait d’avoir des nouvelles de la Royal Navy.

Seize heures sonnèrent, marquant la relève du tiers et l’apaisement de la tension. Stephania ne se dirigea pas immédiatement vers la station de bus, préférant flâner dans le parc. L’été déposait ses pépites de soleil sur les parterres d’herbe, enveloppait les travailleurs d’une tiédeur mince, typiquement anglaise. La cryptanalyste choisit un banc non loin de l’entrée de son baraquement, de sorte que si Turing était informé de la capture de documents concernant la clé Dolphin, elle entendrait l’allégresse à travers les fenêtres ouvertes, ou que si un coursier était envoyé par la Navy, elle le verrait arriver. Elle sortit d’une poche de sa veste le quotidien marqué du vingt-huit juin et le parcourut pour faire passer le temps.

Des appels à candidatures pour l’armée, la suite d’un roman-feuilleton, le vol d’une montre et d’une ration de chocolat… La vingtenaire était moyennement convaincue par le Buckingham Advertiser et renonça rapidement à cette distraction. Elle saisit son petit cahier à couverture beige et s’absorba dans la recherche de chaînes, s’aidant des notes prises au cours de la journée de travail. Bien qu’elle ait déjà empli sa part, la cryptanalyse occupait trop son esprit pour s’en détacher sous prétexte que l’heure avait sonné. Les lignes de calculs effaçaient le monde autour d’elle.

\- Madame Benett ?

Stephania releva la tête, surprise de voir que la nuit commençait à tomber. Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui indiqua que vingt heures se profilaient sans qu’elle ne les ait vues pointer. Elle referma le carnet et salua Joan Clarke qui venait de sortir de la hutte.

\- La Royal Navy a appelé Alan Turing, informa-t-elle. Les coordonnées étaient justes. Quatre navires de guerre sillonnaient la zone depuis le vingt-cinq et, finalement, un destroyer a pu aborder le Lauenburg il y a une heure grâce aux indications dérobées à la Kriegsmarine. L’équipage a fui par canots de sauvetage et les livres de code ont été embarqués sur le HMS Tartar. Un coursier est en chemin pour nous les apporter.

\- Cela signifie que la clé Dolphin va être brisée ? voulut s’assurer la première.

\- Normalement oui, dit la numismate, cachant, si elle en éprouvait, son enchantement. D’après l’amiral, qui en a dialogué avec Hinsley, ces documents suffisent à déchiffrer des messages. Pour combien de temps, cependant, nous n’en savons rien.

\- Mais ce sera une première percée.

\- Ce sera la première percée sur la clé Dolphin en effet, et c’est l’important. Vous avez fait un bon travail sur ce message.

Stephania la détailla. Sa collègue ne montrait rien qu’une expression neutre, polie et distante, parsemée de sympathie pour ne pas paraître froide. Impossible de savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. Ses yeux brillaient à peine derrière ses lunettes, semblant refuser de se réjouir tant que la guerre n’aurait pas pris fin.

\- Je n’ai pas plus de mérite que le reste de l’équipe, fit-elle étonnée par le compliment. Vous savez que trouver les correspondances peut relever aussi de la chance d’avoir choisi les bons messages…

\- Alors il faut remercier la chance de vous avoir fourni des correspondances sur le message du Lauenburg, n’est-ce pas, puisque la clé Dolphin est enfin brisée !

\- Autant que pour vous avoir permis de déchiffrer les messages de Polares, je crois, répondit-elle sans comprendre les ombres d’ironie de ses paroles ni pourquoi elle insistait, alors que les exploits avaient toujours fait partie des missions de Bletchley Park et n’avaient jamais attiré de lauriers : les cryptanalystes ne cherchaient pas la gloire, sinon ils ne s’assiéraient pas dans des baraquements de petites villes de province mais se seraient engagés sur les fronts, là où les médailles pouvaient orner leurs uniformes.

Joan Clarke s’assit sur le banc à côté d’elle mais ne parla pas tout de suite. Elle semblait réfléchir, son regard perdu dans ses méandres de pensées. Stephania ne s’aventura pas à briser le silence, fronçant simplement les sourcils devant l’air hésitant et vague de sa voisine. Il devenait évident qu’un but, autre que des félicitations vaines, se dressait derrière ses pupilles voilées ; ce qui ne rendit la sorcière que plus méfiante.

\- La première chose étonnante à votre propos, finit-elle par déclarer, est que votre dossier est terriblement succinct. En fait, il ne mentionne même pas que vous lisez les runes, et pourtant c’est une capacité atypique, qui aurait dû attirer l’attention sur vous bien plus tôt. De la même façon, aucun professeur de Cambrigde ne se souvient vous avoir eu pour élève, alors que vos talents ne sont pas à prouver – trouver une correspondance le premier jour ! Vous affirmez n’avoir jamais eu d’Enigma entre les mains, pas même le modèle commercial, mais vous vous êtes adaptée en un temps record au Banburisme, n’avez jamais demandé à examiner de machines pour mieux saisir les principes de réglages… Alors certes, Bletchley Park accueille foule de mathématiciens doués, mais vous semblez avoir une longueur d’avance qui n’a rien à voir avec vos talents logiques.

Seulement alors la cryptanalyste à lunettes se tourna vers elle et la regarda franchement. Elle n’exprimait aucune méfiance, aucune accusation, conservant son air neutre en attendant une réponse. Elle s’était contenté d’énoncer des faits tangibles, pour le moment du moins, sans porter de jugement.

\- Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir, répondit Stephania sans se départir de sa distance. J’essaie uniquement de faire mon travail du mieux possible : d’aider au mieux à briser ces messages allemands. N’est-ce pas une qualité que d’y arriver ?

\- Si, certainement, soupira la Banburiste. Mais voyez-vous, il y aussi cette façon de vous tenir en retrait, d’en dire peu sur vous et avec réticence, d’éviter de vous mêler aux conversations… C’est ce qui a attiré l’attention de Hugh Foss en premier lieu en fait, ce qui l’a poussé à en parler à Alan puis à moi. Vous vous comportez comme si vous tentiez de vous cacher. Sans compter ces mensonges sur votre nom. Voyez-vous, peu de familles anglaises peuvent se vanter d’avoir un emblème aujourd’hui, puisque c’est une marque de noblesse… Tous les blasons sont répertoriés et il se trouve qu’aucun n’est enregistré au nom de Benett, et que tous les aigles sont liés à des familles auxquelles vous ne pouvez appartenir. Et quelles raisons pouvez-vous avoir de mentir sur un détail aussi insignifiant que votre collier ? Si ce n’est que vous mentez sur votre nom ?

\- L’aigle n’est pas un emblème au sens officiel du terme, fit-elle, s’efforçant de garder son calme. Il n’est pas répertorié, ma famille l’a choisi pour sa… signification. Il était l’animal fétiche d’une… ancêtre à qui l’on doit beaucoup.

\- Une ancêtre du côté de votre mère, s’il en est ? Je ne crois pas que vous vous en rendiez compte, mais vos doigts ont la manie de pianoter sur votre jambe quand vous mentez.

Stephania jeta un regard défait à ses doigts qui, effectivement, tapotaient sa cuisse. Elle les étira, les força à se détendre - mais le mal était fait.

\- Par ailleurs, poursuivit Clarke, quiconque a étudié un peu la psychologie – et c’est le cas de plusieurs de nos membres – peut remarquer que votre expression était trop crispée lorsque vous êtes sortie de notre office avec votre hypothèse pour la bombe. Alors vous comprendrez qu’il est légitime de vous poser cette question…

\- Vous n’osez quand même pas insinuer que… s’étrangla l’Anglaise. Je ne suis pas allemande, ne suis pas espionne pour l’Allemagne ni aucun état de l’Axe. Mon seul but est de me battre pour la Grande-Bretagne. Même si mes actes sont dérisoires devant ceux de l’armée. Je suis de votre côté. De votre patrie.

Ses paroles se contentèrent d’arracher un sourire désabusé à la mathématicienne.

\- Vous êtes patriote, oui, le commandant Williamson l’avait signalé dans votre dossier… C’est l’une des seules choses qui y est notée en réalité. Mais comment le vérifier si les seules preuves que nous avons indiquent une mascarade ? Pourquoi vouloir maintenir une façade que nous savons fausse ? Vous avez pourtant conscience de la menace d’emprisonnement.

Stephania la contempla, le visage taillé dans une expression droite, fermée. Joan Clarke ne lâcherait pas l’affaire – et si ce n’était pas elle, Foss, Turing, Alexander se relaieraient. Sous l’éclairage de la guerre, les faux-semblants prenaient des corps de trahison. Raide, elle se leva, chargea ses iris d’une conviction intense, dardée sur son ex-coéquipière. Partir ou plier.

\- Je devine, madame, que vous parlez aussi au nom de la Direction, articula-t-elle d’une voix douce mais implacable. Soit. Mais je n’ai rien d’autre que ma parole, désolée.

Elle planta là la cryptanalyste, traversa, sous les yeux déçus de Turing et d’Alexander, les sentiers de graviers menant à la lourde grille qui ouvrait Bletchley Park. Les regrets piquant sa gorge, elle passa, les épaules hautes, devant les lambris des huttes, la pierre brune du manoir principal, les sapins et l’herbe tondue. Enfin, amarrée au trottoir, les pupilles dérivant sur les ombres familières, une baguette munit sa main cachée entre les plis de sa robe. Une incantation concentrée vola, murmure qui emplit l’espace et les mémoires, puissance contrôlée.

\- Totus obliviate aeternam.

Son nom disparaîtrait des registres, son visage se diluerait dans le temps… Tout comme les doutes et le péril qu’ils charriaient sur la communauté sorcière. Stephania fit tourner son pendentif. Elle n’avait aucune raison de demeurer dans cette époque sans Bletchley.

_La dernière projection du cube holographique s’évapora. L’histoire mourrait. Laura Nolan sourit à son interlocutrice, satisfaite. C’était ingénieux. Utiliser un art des siècles révolus pour conter une vie ancienne… Ingénieux ; d’autant plus que les férus d’images en deux dimensions se multipliaient. Elle pourrait glisser un mot sur son propre ancêtre. Revenir en arrière. Un temps ; une vérité scénarisée. L'écran noir ferait le reste, laisserait les imaginations broder le XXe siècle. La réalisatrice fit glisser la cartouche légère sur son bureau, le visage encadré de cheveux cendrés s'y imprima, signant l'accord. Le collier tourna, et l’autre disparut de la rotonde métallisée._

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ce qui est des sources, j'ai principalement utilisé le site de Bletchley Park et les pages wikipédia des noms/lieux/techniques cités, ainsi que quelques passages de _Turing : pioneer of the information age_ de B. Jack Copeland, trouvable sur Google Books, et quelques journaux de la British Newspaper Archive.


End file.
